Seasons
by sully vann
Summary: I can’t think of a good one. If you do, tell me. Chlex. New Chapter.
1. One

Freaking Out  
  
Potentially PG-13 for later chapters  
  
Eventually Chloe/Lex  
  
Part 1/?  
  
Author's Note: The plan for this fic is to make it all the way through the John Mayer song below. But if it sucks, tell me so I can quit while I still have a lil' dignity. Thanks.  
  
Summary: I can't think of a good one. If you do, tell me.  
  
***  
  
Here comes the cold  
  
Break out the winter clothes  
  
And find a love to call your own  
  
You - enter you  
  
Your cheeks a shade of pink  
  
And the rest of you in powder blue  
  
-John Mayer's "St. Patrick's Day"  
  
***  
  
Chloe sighed in relief as she slipped out of her maroon-and-beige jacket and rolled up her sleeves as she placed her hands around her coffee cup. For once, she didn't want to drink her coffee, she just wanted the warmth to radiate from her hands to the rest of her body.  
  
Chloe sighed again as she leaned her head back against the booth, glad the Talon wasn't crowded, due to the hellish weather. The only reason Chloe was out was because her dad was driving her insane playing his stupid 'Chipmunk Holiday Album' on repeat.  
  
*  
  
Lex grinned as he scanned the Talon and saw a few blonde pieces of hair sticking out from one of the booths at the back of the Talon.  
  
As Lex got closer, he saw that it was none other than Chloe, mouth wide open, snoring quietly. Lex leaned down to shake her gently; secretly enjoying the mundane tasks Lana did everyday as the manager of the Talon. Lex was actually happy to take over when Lana wanted to go visit Nell in Metropolis.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Lex liked getting his hands dirty, being face- to-face with people, not cell phone-to-cell phone or satellite dish-to- satellite dish.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex said as the blonde opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Lex?" She replied as her eyes adjusted to the now even darker Talon. "Geez, what time is it?" She asked as she realized no one else was in the coffeehouse.  
  
"Almost eleven. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since about nine thirty."  
  
"What were you doing? I see a perfectly good, but cold, cup of coffee untouched." Lex gestured to the white mug on the counter.  
  
"I was so cold---and my dad got me up so early to help him decorate---I guess I just---fell asleep." Chloe explained, slipping into her jacket.  
  
"I can't believe I slept that long without anyone noticing." Chloe replied, standing up and stretching, then slipping her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'm locking up, so I'd say it's time for you to head on home. Won't Gabe be worried?"  
  
"Doubt it." Chloe replied as Lex turned off the last light and locked the doors from the outside, then slipping the key ring into his pant pocket.  
  
"I think he will be. He loves you so much, Chloe."  
  
"I know---even if he doe show it in the strangest ways---like that LexCorp party you threw and I was dragged to." Chloe said as they both made their way to the parking lot.  
  
"And then I found you hiding in the coat room with your laptop." Lex said, smiling slightly at the memory.  
  
"Hey, you throw sucky parties. Don't smirk at me." Chloe retorted as she got into her car and slide her keys into the ignition. "But thanks for keeping that quite. My Dad really was just trying to 'bond' with me."  
  
"No problem." Lex said. "Now go get some real sleep. And take some Ibuprofen, I bet you'll have a crick in your neck tomorrow."  
  
"Night, Lex." Chloe said as Lex opened his car door, which probably cost more than her whole entire car.  
  
"Night," Lex replied as Chloe turned the keys, got a meek roar from her car and then silence.  
  
"Ok, so once again." Chloe muttered to herself, turning the keys again, but getting the same result.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Lex called from his open window. He had got his car purring and Chloe could hear his radio playing.  
  
"Stupid car." Chloe shouted from her open window. "It's been outside so long that's its frozen or something. I'll just call my dad. See you later, Lex." Chloe replied.  
  
"Damnit!" Chloe cried seconds later.  
  
"What now?" Lex said, his omni-present smirk in place.  
  
"No signal." Chloe sighed.  
  
"Snowstorm." Lex said, catching a weird look from Chloe. "I do have the weather channel. Get in my car."  
  
Chloe sighed, pulled her keys out, grabbed her purse, and dashed into Lex's warm car.  
  
"I'm sorry about this. I bet Dad's going to be real glad to have his boss show up with his daughter in his car."  
  
"Actually, you're not going home. It's getting pretty bad out there." Lex said, peering at some high tech, hand-held thingy that Chloe had never seen before.  
  
"What are you talking about? Like this car can't make it through a little winter snowdrift?"  
  
"Look outside, Chloe."  
  
The blonde did, and noticed the parking lot and street were already covered in so much snow that she couldn't see the asphalt.  
  
"Ok, you are now the reigning adult. I put my life in your hands. What now?" Chloe sighed.  
  
"We'll go back inside, I bet we'll get signal so you can call your dad and tell him we'll camp out in the Talon. We have a back room of stuff for emergencies like this."  
  
"Oh, this is going to go over well. Not even the Chipmunk's 'Silent Night' can save me." Chloe muttered.  
  
*  
  
Minutes later, Chloe was standing against the door inside the Talon with her jacket wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"I've never seen the weather get this bad this fast!"  
  
"Eh, it's been brewing while you were asleep and I was working." Lex replied, motioning for Chloe to follow him into a storage room.  
  
"Here's a sleeping bag and some blankets." Lex said as he handed them to Chloe, then grabbed some for himself. "The couch is big enough for both of us and has more pillows than the guest room in my FATHER'S mansion."  
  
"I'm impressed. Nice to see you're in touch with the real lives of others." Chloe said, throwing down her sleeping bag. "Ok, sorry, that was a little bitchy. I've got a crick in my neck and I'm about to spend the night on a floor with someone who is a little less than a stranger." Chloe sighed as Lex laid out his bag.  
  
"I've been called and told worse." Lex replied. "And I could help you with that crick, but I am just less than a stranger." Lex shrugged.  
  
"What would you know about cricks?"  
  
"I have a masseuse, but I've learned a few tricks of my own. Falling asleep in school but looking like you're paying attention took many years to perfect, then I learned how to un-cramp."  
  
"Alright, I'm putting my back in your hands, because you are the reigning adult, and I can press charges because this place has security cameras since Lana's inebriated college-boy problem." Chloe sighed, lying on her stomach and closing her eyes as Lex's hands met with her back. 


	2. Two

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the great reviews, everyone! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! And don't forget to drop me a line to tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it's all a little Mary Sue, but tell me if it's too much Mary or OOC.  
  
Chapter Summary: In which there are arguments, mistletoe, kissing---the stereotypical things present in a Christmas 'shipper fic.  
  
***  
  
When it comes to December it's obvious why  
  
No one wants to be alone at Christmas time  
  
-John Mayer's "St. Patrick's Day"  
  
***  
  
"I was incredibly pleased to get an invite to this intimate party." Lex smiled as he surveyed the real, home-made and store-bought Christmas decorations that hung all around him, not the expensive kind that his father had imported and always had put out Christmas Eve Day and taken down by December 26th, always in a place no one could reach, only observe.  
  
"Hey, you spend a night locked in a coffeehouse with someone and it's just plain rude not to invite them to gatherings. And I guarantee there are no people hiding in the coat closet this time." Chloe grinned.  
  
*  
  
"What's Lex doing here?" Pete snarled at Chloe as Lex chatted with Chloe's father and Lana's aunt.  
  
"He's a nice guy, Pete. You'd e surprised what you find out about one person you spend a whole night with them." Chloe grinned absentmindedly.  
  
"Chloe, he didn't---you two didn't---" Pete stumbled over his own words.  
  
"No, Pete, we didn't. I can't even believe you would think that!" Chloe cried, shoving Pete hard against a wall.  
  
"Think what?" Clark asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Pete thinks I slept with Lex!" Chloe cried, spinning to face Clark and Lana. "Do either of you think that?"  
  
"Well, the thought HAD crossed my mind---"Clark started, trying to defend himself but failing greatly.  
  
"What the hell?!" Chloe yelled, snarling at her three friends, then spinning on her heel, grabbing her coat, and walking out the Sullivan's front door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Oops." Clark muttered, barely audible over the Christmas music.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Lana offered, heading towards the door. She was grabbing her coat when Lex slide up next to her.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Chloe, actually." Lex smiled as he grabbed his coat. "You stay inside, talk to Pete and Clark."  
  
Lana nodded, rolling her eyes at the two boys.  
  
"Thanks." Lex said as Lana replaced her jacket and he slipped his on.  
  
*  
  
"Chloe?" Lex called as he stepped out into the bitter winter cold and walking down the steps of the porch until he was on the walkway leading up to the Sullivan's house. "Chloe?" He tried again, peering into the front lawn.  
  
"I didn't run away from my own party, Lex." Chloe's voice sounded from beside him. Lex turned to see Chloe hugging herself, obviously feeling the same effects of the cold as he was.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at Chloe and she sighed and stepped down to Lex's level. "Ok, so I'm---hiding. We just don't have a big enough coat closet." Chloe snarled.  
  
Lex smiled and took a pair of expensive-looking gloves out of his coat pocket and brushed some snow off of the porch step, then sat down and gestured that Chloe do the same.  
  
"They think I slept with you." Chloe said sullenly as she sat down, knowing that Lex had heard the conversation. Chloe was surprised the whole PARTY hadn't heard her outburst.  
  
"I know." Lex smirked. "But you didn't, did you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head.  
  
"So what does it matter what they think?"  
  
"Lex, do you have any idea how much it hurts to have some of the most important people in my life think that I could be wooed by your---your--- you?" Chloe struggled with the words, her eyes opening a bit wider as she realized what she had said.  
  
"Oh, my God! Lex, that didn't---that wasn't what I thought---" Chloe sputtered. "Damnit!" She muttered, causing Lex to smirk despite himself.  
  
"What did you mean?" Lex said, looking unbelievably comfortable on a stone step in the middle of winter.  
  
"They think that I would sleep with you, even though I hardly know you! I mean, yes, you're rich and practically a celebrity and kinda good looking and I haven't found any homicidal tendencies in your personality, but those aren't good reasons to sleep with anyone! I mean---I can't believe they could think so little of me." Chloe sighed, dropping her head into her lap.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I don't particularly like that people think I would seduce my plant manager's daughter---his UNDERAGE daughter."  
  
"I'll be legal in the state of Kansas on January second." Chloe said absent- mindedly. "Damn, it's cold." Chloe shuddered, then stood up, shaking the fallen snow out of her hair. "I think I'm going to go in and see what Lana counseled the guys to do. It might be fun to mess with there heads." Chloe said, thinking out loud.  
  
Lex stood up and smiled as Chloe's face returned to its normal cheerful disposition.  
  
Chloe and Lex both turned to step onto the porch and rejoin the party, but Chloe groaned as she saw Lana waving her finger at her through the door.  
  
"What is she doing?" Lex asked.  
  
"She hung some mistletoe right after everyone got here so some funny couples could end up locking lips by the end of the night." Chloe said, pointing to the green thing dangling over the porch step.  
  
Lex looked at Chloe and then back at Lana's smiling face.  
  
"I'm never one to disappoint. Would you mind?" Lex grinned, turning to Chloe.  
  
Chloe saw Lana's shocked expression out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Not at all." Chloe grinned as Clark and Pete joined Lana at the door's window. "Let's see what the peanut has to say about this." Chloe grinned as Lex leaned down and Chloe stepped closer, leaning up and allowing their lips to collide.  
  
Chloe felt Lex smile against her lips and begin to pull away, but Chloe stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
Lex gave a small gasp of surprise, causing Chloe to grin as she pulled away.  
  
"Thanks." She grinned breathlessly as she turned to the door, faking surprise as she saw three awe-struck faces staring back at her. 


End file.
